


Shakespeare Will Be Your Drunken Guidance Councillor

by neveralarch



Series: Best_enemies comment fic [20]
Category: Doctor Who, The Kingmaker (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: best_enemies, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-15
Updated: 2010-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five and Shakespeare in a bar. Takes place right before The Kingmaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shakespeare Will Be Your Drunken Guidance Councillor

**Author's Note:**

> Title courtesy of aralias. Thanks!

"Listen, just listen to me," slurs the Doctor. Will doesn't move from his resting position on the bar. It's comfortable here, among the half-dried dregs of someone else's ale.

"This is _important_ ," insists the Doctor, and Will manages to rise a half-inch off the bar and open one eye. This seems to be all the encouragement the Doctor needs, because he goes off onto his favorite topic for about the fifteenth time this evening.

"You remind me of him _so much_ , you know that? Dramatics, fondness for black clothing. Your hair's even the same color as his was when we were boys." At this the Doctor reaches out to finger Will's hair, surprising him. It's not as if the Doctor's a particularly hands-on man normally. The Doctor seems to realize that as well, and snatches his hand away hastily.

"Sorry. Sorry. I just wish-" The Doctor's face contorts into something between longing and a frown. It looks ridiculous. Will closes his eyes again.

"Why don't you just go make up?" he says. It might ruin his plans for the Doctor's TARDIS, but, on the other hand, he wouldn't have to listen to the long tale of woe anymore.

"Can't, no. Definitely not. Too much gone past now. Nyssa would be terribly upset."

"Fuck Nyssa," says Will. He opens an eye again to catch the Doctor's scandalized expression.

"You may certainly not! I knew there was a reason why I came to see you alone. Not that she's with me anymore."

The Doctor's sounding lucid again. Will raises a finger up, and the barkeep, paid off in advance, refills the Doctor's ginger beer.

"I just wish we'd never parted," says the Doctor, taking a sip and then a healthy gulp from his mug. "We worked so well together, we really did. Not Nyssa and I, well, yes, but I meant the other one."

"What went wrong?" says Will.

"It was too good. I couldn't believe it. I had to get away. Had to get some space, look at our relationship _rationally_." The Doctor sighs. "I was so fond of him, I couldn't bear it. He was the sun to me. 'Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief.' But he didn't like space, space made him defensive, and then suspicious. I tried to fix it, I did." The Doctor drinks again, and then starts to list to one side. Will perks up.

"So?" he encourages, leaning into the Doctor. Another minute of maudlin drinking and the TARDIS is his.

"It was too late. My new trust seemed false to him. I think. He said I was laughing at him." The Doctor blinks. "I wouldn't do that. Not often, anyway. But his plots could be so ridiculous..." He closes his eyes, and falls forward. Will catches him.

"There, there, Doctor. Let's get you home, shall we? Back to the TARDIS?"

"Mhm," says the Doctor, and leans on Will. He looks up at the playwright as they walk out of the bar, catching the gleam in Will's eyes. Will looks away quickly, not wanting to betray anything. It is vital that he be able to go back in time, and the Doctor won't allow him to do so of his own volition.

"Plots and schemes," says the Doctor, and Will freezes. But the Doctor stumbles on, and, after a moment, Will follows, supporting him again.

"Yes, you do remind me of him, Will. My poor Koschei. Mind you don't end up the same way."

"Oh, I won't," says Will. "Don't you worry."


End file.
